


Are you seeing this? (NCIS)

by liz_fic



Series: Are you seeing this? [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_fic/pseuds/liz_fic
Summary: Tony comes across a slayer fight.





	Are you seeing this? (NCIS)

**Author's Note:**

> I freely admit I'm fan-casting Jemma Simmons (from SHIELD) as the slayer here even though she'd absolutely remember the dimensional physics bit.

“Boss, are you seeing this?” A really large red and purple monstrosity was tossing cars outside a park in Anacostia. A tiny girl was dancing around it with a sword. Since when did River Tam take up sword fighting, er, sword dancing. That’s all DiNozzo could come up with—dancing, but Gene Kelly-Cyd Charisse dancing, not Flashdance dancing. At least he was wired and wasn’t the only person to see it.

“I see it, DiNozzo. Shoot it.”

“The girl—“

“The girl is going to be dead if you don’t shoot it.”

“She’ll—“

“She’ll get out of the way, Tony.” She rolled and he took the shot. Actually, he took six shots. Four center mass, and two in what could be its forehead before it toppled over. 

Oh fuck, what was that smell? Tony started breathing through his mouth shallowly as he got closer. Any weapons dealers would not want to stay around for this. The whole night was a wash.

The girl popped up with a sword as he entered a small area clear of cars. She was—Tony had to blink and swallow a few times—dismembering the body of the thing.

“Um, hi. Tony DiNozzo, NCIS.” Tony winced as he got a good look at her. She looked fifteen and was bleeding from several wounds. “Do your parents know you’re killing Reavers on a school night? And are there more of them?”

“I’m the only one in this area tonight.” British, she’s British. “NCIS, that’s Navy Cops, right? Am I under arrest for destroying a theater prop for our school’s version of Serenity?”

“She’s lying, but let it go Tony.” 

“I know she’s lying, Boss.”

“What?” She looked around.

“Ah. I’m wired.” He pointed to a button. “This is the camera.”

“Tell her we’ll destroy the footage.”

“What? But, right, okay.” He mumbled before asking, “Look, can we drop you off somewhere? You’re twelve, and even though you Wade Wilson’ed that thing, I can’t just leave you out here.”

“I’m 19.” She was obviously lying with a grin like that. “And how do I know you’re not worse than,” and she kicked one of its legs, “it.”

“She has a point, Tony. Check IDs and wrap it up. We’re not going to get Santiago tonight.”

He showed her his NCIS ID and looked at hers. She was actually 30, but Jesus did she look young. 

“So, not a school night.”

She laughed. “Not unless you count the self-defense class I teach daily near the Yard.”

Vigilante? Tony thought, but then he looked down at the thing that was melting.

“Is it supposed to do that?”

“What? Oh. Yeah. Something about animating force and dimensional physics.” She trailed off. “I don’t really remember.” 

“Right, so my boss said we’d scrub the footage.”

“Oh, thanks. Sorry to ruin your night. Agent DiNozzo.” She finished wiping down the sword and sheathed it on her back. “And if you’re looking for two guys and their goons, I left them over there.”

“Left them—“

“Aw, hell, Tony.” Gibbs muttered, before ordering, “Recon only until backup gets there.”

“You got it, Boss.”


End file.
